Sakagami Ayumi
is the first movie-exclusive human character in the All Stars series, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . She returns in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. Bio Appearance Ayumi is a young girl with dark brown eyes and long hair worn slighly curled twin-tails held at the ear with red scrunchies. Her spread out bangs are brushed facing the right. Normally she wears a grey and mauve school uniform, or for casual attire she wears a long-sleeved yellow top with a pastel blue opened jacket with pockets on each side and three buttons. Paired with this is a blue skirt, brown ankle boots with a lighter cuff, and white tube socks. As Cure Echo, her eyes turn gold and her now blonde hair is worn in the same style but grows ankle-length with thicker curl, and she gains thin chest-length forelocks. Holding her hair is a set of pearl pink ruffled bows adorned by a green gem heart. She gains a white choker and gold star earrings. Her white mini-dress is a hybrid of the Smile! Cures and Suite♪ Cures' signature dresses, including hot pink ribbon strands around the shoulder and going down the torso to connect to the flower-shaped tutu skirt. Around each shoulder is a ruffle pearl pink sleeve, and at the middle of the chest is the same fabric, where a pale turquoise and pale yellow ribbon resides, adorned by a green'' Smile Pretty Cure!'' symbol. Around the waist is a pearl pink bow with scalloped fabric that has a pair of tails hanging from it. Beneath her skirt is a pale turquoise scallop, followed by a frilly pale yellow petticoat and white shorts. She wears plain white boots with a pearl blue toe and sky blue sole, and frills lining the top. On her wrists are white sleeves with frills around the middle. Personality Ayumi is very shy, to the point that she finds it really hard to even talk to herclassmates and she is lonely. However, she becomes very protective over Fuu-chan upon meeting him and will go past her limits out of love for him. By the end of ''New Stage'', Ayumi shows that she has grown to become brave and fearless, and is overall much happier. History Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Ayumi is a schoolgirl from Yokohama who really loves Pretty Cure, but is too shy to talk about it with her classmates. She meets Fuu-chan while walking home and they become friends without her knowing that he's one of Fusion's fragments. When she finds out Fuu-chan was Fusion, she blames herself for his actions. However, she later resolves to let her true feelings reach Fuu-chan so she can help the Pretty Cures. This action allowed her to become a Pretty Cure, Cure Echo. After that, she made amends with Fuu-chan before reverting back to her civilian form, while materializing a white Cure Decor. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Ayumi made only a cameo appearance in the opening of New Stage 2 at the Panpaka Pan bakery owned by Hyuuga Saki's family. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Ayumi returns in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi, called into the Dream World to aid the Pretty Cure. It's shown that, after her time as Cure Echo, she recovered and kept her Cure Decor, wearing it on the breast pocket of her coat. She also gains her fairy partners EnEn and Gureru and is able to transform. Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Ayumi makes a brief cameo appearance during the song, 39 Fairies. Pretty Cure All Stars: Singing with Everyone♪ Miraculous Magic! Cure Echo fights with the Go! Princess Pretty Cure to help Cure Magical escape and find Cure Miracle. Cure Echo "Deliver my feelings, Cure Echo!" 思いよとどけ、キュアエコー! Omoi yo todoke, Kyua Ekō! Cure Echo is Ayumi's alter ego, which she gained from her true feelings for Fuu-chan, then later EnEn and Gureru. Echo didn't possess any attacks until the last New Stage movie, where she summons Heartful Echo as her only attack. Attacks * - She says the incantation and draws a spiral line, then she shoots a shining ball to the target, which then purify the area. Etymology : Saka (坂) means "slope/hill", Gami (上) means "up" : Ayumi (あゆみ) means "walking" or "progressing". Together, Ayumi's name has the meaning of "walking uphill". This could be a reference to gradually overcoming a problem, possibly Ayumi overcoming her shyness and indecision. Trivia *Ayumi's birthday is on February 6; hence, her zodiac is the Aquarius. *Prior to her being officially revealed, an image showing her as a Cure in black and pink, looking like an amalgam between Cure Happy and Kamen Rider Decade and named Cure Union, was believed to have been leaked, naming her Hoshizora Ikue and describing her as Miyuki's daughter from a future in which Fusion rules the world. This was proven to be fake with the first update of the New Stage website. *The name Cure Echo was first revealed on the packaging of Pretty Cure Snack, a series of small snack packages featuring the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *Cure Echo's character designer is Akira Takahashi, who also designed the characters of Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Cure Echo's transformation Cure Decor is a white ribbon with a hexagon on it, which has six sides. Incidentally, she is the sixth Cure with the Smile emblem on her medallion. **Her transformation decor is in the same shape as the Miracle Light for the latest All Stars movie. *In Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!, Cure Echo's transformation scene was slightly altered. She is seen smiling on her finishing pose as opposed to her serious appearance from New Stage 1. *She is the first Cure to not have a character song. Gallery :Main Page: Sakagami Ayumi/Image Gallery Sakagami Ayumi Category:Movie characters